Bruised and Battered
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by Charlie since she was 12. What will happen when she meets a certain golden eyed family? Rated T for abuse. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey thanks for reading. Now this is my first story so be nice. No flames, but constructive criticism will be appreciated. Enjoy!!**

"Isabella get down here right now" My father, Charlie, Yelled.

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am abused by my father, who is the chief of police.

My mother, Renee died in a car crash when I was 12. She was a hit by a drunk driver and died instantly.

My dad blames me for her death. He started drinking when he heard the news that my mother was dead. He started hitting me a few days after.

Whenever I do something wrong, or whenever he feels like it, he hits me, kicks, or calls me names. Sometimes he does all of them if he is really really drunk.

At school I get bullied a lot by Lauren and Jessica. The teachers feel sorry for me, but they don't know my real secret.

So there you have it. My life. And I hate every minute of it.

**A/N So there is the first Chapter I know it's short but it's the introduction**. **Now just press that little green button. It's getting pretty lonely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter 2. Read and review. Don't forget to enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

''Isabella I said get down here!" Ugh here we go again. I hate my full name because I prefer Bella.

I knew I couldn't tell him that or else I'd get very badly.

I sighed and went down stairs.

''Yes Ch- Dad'' Oops he doesn't like when I call him Charlie. He wants ''Dad'' or ''Daddy''. Personally I wish he wasn't my dad at all.

'' Did you clean the house this morning 'cause it sure doesn't look like it'' Crap! I completely forgot.

''I'm sorry _daddy_ I forgot'' Now I'm going to get.

''YOU FORGOT! You know I like a clean house.''

He kicked me in the stomach repeatedly before I fell to the ground. He punched me in the face before I was able to get up. He stomped on my hands and arms.

'' You better get this house cleaned before I get home. _Or else_.'' And with that he slammed the door to go to work.

I picked myself up off the floor and looked at the microwave clock. 5:30, time to start cleaning. I finished an hour later leaving myself enough time to get ready for school.

I limped up the stairs and into my bathroom and reviewed the damage in the mirror. I had a black eye and a busted lip. My arms had cuts from beer bottles. My legs also had cuts and bruises. My hair was matted with blood from last night's bleeding. I would cover the bruises with foundation later.

I hopped in the shower. I washed the blood out of my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I washed myself off and stepped out. I dried off and brushed my brown hair free of knots. I covered the bruises and went to my room to dress.

I looked through my closet to see what I could find. I found my ''My Chemical Romance'' tee shirt with my plain black hoodie. I also found my black skinny jeans and black converse.

I wasn't allowed to eat breakfast at home so as usual I skipped it and headed out to my old truck. I bought with my own money when I was 16. The engine is loud and it's old and rusty' but I love it all the same. It was the only thing I could afford anyway.

I roared up the engine and headed to school when I was almost there I saw unfamiliar cars. And that only meant that there were new kids here.

Oh joy.

**A/N Well there is chapter 2. Remember to press that little green button right down there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody. New chapter. My other account LillyPad567 won't let be back in, so I had to make a new account. Sorry for the wait. Well anyway Enjoy!**

When I pulled into Forks High school, I noticed a swarm of kids around something or someone. As I got closer, I saw the new kids.

There was a short pixie girl that had spiky black hair and strange golden eyes. She seemed to be paired with a tall lean guy with curly blond hair. He also had a those strange golden eyes.

Next, there was a **BEAUTIFUL **girl who made you self-conscious about yourself. She had long blond hair that went to the middle of her back. She seemed to be paired with a guy with **HUGE** muscles. He had curly black hair. They both had golden eyes

Lastly, there was an Adonis there. He had bushy bronze hair that made me have a sudden urge to run my hands through it. He also had strange golden eyes.

When I walked by the bronzed haired guy looked at me and then his eyes turned completely black.

_That was weird. _I wondered. I ignored that and headed to my first class which was English. English was my favorite class because I love to read and write. I barley have time to though with Charlie and all, but I love to all the same.

I sat down, the first one as usual, and began reading_ Wuthering Heights,_ my favorite book of all time. I was lost in the book when the pixie sat down next to me.

''Hi'' she said. ''I am Alice Cullen''

''Hello''

''Aren't you Bella Swan?''

''Ya, how did you know I like Bella better?''

''Oh, just a hunch, I guess.''

''Oh.''

''Hey, would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch?''

''I don't know'' If Charlie ever found out I was hanging out with someone he would think that I was telling someone that he was hitting me and that's the last thing I need right now.

''Pretty pretty please'' Oh how can I resist that puppy dog face.

''Fine.''

The teacher then came in and we didn't talk for the rest of the period.

**A/N Well there you have it, chapter 3. Now that you've read it….. Review! Review! **

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everybody, new chapter. I want to thank Lily of the Darkness for the **_**very very**_ **helpful constructive criticism. Enjoy!!**

After English, I made my way over to trig. I was the first one as usual.

I sat there waiting for classmates and teachers and just looked around the room very bored. I wondered what tonight's beating would be like. Oh how I wished Charlie would go back to the father I used to love. He wasn't always like this. He used to be so caring and loving and sweet.

_Flashback_

_It was my birthday and I was turning 5. I was over at my friends. Angela's house. They said they would pick me up around 3._

_We were playing with dolls when the doorbell rang. Angela's mom said it was my parents. _

''_Mommy! Daddy! What are we doing for my birfday?''_

''_Hold on there baby girl it's a surprise.'' My dad said._

''_Can't you tell me now? Please.'' _

''_Sorry.''_

_We got in the car and headed to a unfamiliar road. It was a long drive and I fell asleep. My mom woke me saying that we were there._

_I looked out to see the Disneyland sign._

''_Thank you daddy!! I love you very much.''_

''_Your welcome very much princess.'' _

_We spent the whole day riding rides. When we got back home Charlie said that there was one more surprise waiting for me inside the house. _

_I got inside to find a Labrador puppy running at me with a big huge red bow tied around its neck._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at that memory. It was one of the best birthdays I had ever had. I frowned at the thought about the man he was now. I spend birthdays alone while he's passed out on the couch drunk.

I noticed the classroom was beginning to fill up. Lauren, the most popular girl here at Forks High, then sat down next to me (I refer to her and her friends as the ''plastics'' because they are so fake it makes you want to puke). Lauren has blue eyes and blond hair. Your all around American girl. She has a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard though.

I tend to try and avoid her because she tries to trip me a lot, and me being the clumsy girl that I am, already trips enough on my own. Besides with Charlie, I am already in enough pain than I should be.

Anyway, long story short, I don't like her and I will never like her.

''Listen.'' She said.'' Edward is mine and nobody else's. So stay away from him. Got that?''

I ignored her as usual. I don't listen to her very often because she doesn't intimidate me all that much. The teacher then came in and everything quieted down.

After math and a few more other classes, it was time for lunch. I didn't have very much money, so I only bought lemonade.

''Bella! Bella! Over here!'' I turned and saw Alice at a table way in the back of the room. I made my over and saw Lauren give me a death glare. She stuck her foot out and I surprised myself by dodging it. I smirked and continued my way.

''Bella this is my family. This is Emmett, the one with the big muscles, and his girlfriend Rosalie.'' She pointed to the beautiful girl. ''Jasper has the blondish curly hair. He is also my boyfriend. Edward has the bronze hair. We are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. Her family smiled and waved at me. Except for Edward. He just glared at me.

'' Oh don't mind Edward.'' Rosalie said. '' He can be such a drama queen sometimes.'' She laughed while Edward growled at her.

I noticed that none of them were eating anything on their trays. '' Aren't you guys going to eat?''

''Oh we're not hungry. What about you?'' Alice said '' I'm not hungry either.'' I replied. There was an awkward silence after that. I noticed that Jasper was very uncomfortable there. Maybe he just wasn't a very good people person.

The bell then rang and the cafeteria quickly emptied out. I took my, careful not to trip or fall. '' Hey, Bella, what class do have next?'' Alice asked me.

''Um Biology then Gym.'' I replied.

'' Edward has biology next then Emmett has gym with you.'' She said. Great now I have to sit next to Edward, who I'm sure hates me. And Emmett is the big jokester who will probably make fun of me if( or more likely when) I trip.

Yay for me.

**A/N And there is Chapter 4. I tried to make it a little longer for you guys. Again thanks to Lady Lily Of The Darkness for the help. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N New chapter for you. Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was busy with school and all. Enjoy!!**

I entered biology, expecting to be the first one there, but was surprised to find Edward talking to the teacher already. I quickly walked to my seat without being noticed and pulled out my battered copy of Wuthering_ Heights _and was lost in the book in a matter of seconds.

I was interrupted by someone talking to me. It was Edward. ''Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted at lunch. I was just nervous about starting a new school.'' I noticed that his eyes turned from pitch black to that gorgeous topaz. _Wait, gorgeous?? Wow, I'm just not myself today am I?_

'' It's ok.'' I'm used to that kind of treatment from Charlie anyway, but I wasn't about to add that, though. He looked like he was going to say something else, but the bell rang and the teacher began his lecture.

I was taking some notes when something hit my arm. I winced since there was a bruise there from last night. I hoped he didn't notice. I looked down to see a note that was passed to me.

(_Edward-_**Bella**_**)**_

_It's Bella, right?_

**Yes**

_Sorry about my sister. She can be pushy sometimes._

**It's fine. In fact I think we can become good friends.**

_Ok, that's good. I think she will really be happy to hear that._

The teacher then came and he quickly hid the note and went back to writing in his notebook. The teacher then put on a movie about red and white blood cells.

We went back to passing notes.

_So, what do you have next?_

**P.E. with your brother Emmett. That should be fun. **Ya right.

_Good luck with that._

**Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.**

The bell then rang and I headed to P.E. I went to the locker room to dress out. I change in the bathrooms so people won't see the bruises.

I went out to see Emmett already there. Before I could get to him Mike Newton came up to me. Mike, see, has a crush on me. He follows me around like a lost puppy dog. He has blond hair and baby blue eyes with some baby fat still around his face. He always asks me to be his partner for partner things and I have no choice but to agree. But, now with Emmett here hopefully things will be different.

'' Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would be my partner for volleyball.'' He asked me.

''Um, well you see….'' I stuttered.

''She's with me. Sorry.'' Emmett to the rescue! I didn't want to be Mike's partner because every time I am, I always get hurt somehow, like getting hit with the ball in the face or the stomach. I hope the same thing doesn't happen with Emmett.

We then started volleyball games. The teacher assigned us to a court and, me being me, I tripped and fell on my butt. Emmett roared with laughter while I glared at him. ''Thanks for the help Emmett.'' He laughed again and helped me up.

We then started our game. I tried to stay in the back but the ball came to me a few times and hit me, but it didn't hurt too much.

After I dressed out I went to my truck because it was the end of the day. I started my loud old rusty truck and pulled out of Forks High. There was heavy traffic so most of the time on the drive home I was sitting and looking at the scenery.

It was raining as usual. We barely ever get a sunny day here. I would rather live in Phoenix because it's hot there and barely ever any rain.

Forks is way too green for my liking. The trees are really green. The grass is too green. We have a forest behind our house that you could easily get lost in. That's way too green also. Wow it's like I hate the color green. Hmm maybe it's too depressing here with all the beatings. I don't know.

I pulled in to find the cruiser already there. I looked at the clock.

I'm late.

Charlie's home. And he's without his dinner. And I'm late. Tonight's going to be bad. Really bad.

Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everybody. Here's a new chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews. They really give the support. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I had just come back from hunting when my sister ambushed me with her thoughts. _Edward! Edward! Edward! We start a new school today! I'm so excited! _I had chuckle at her enthusiasm. This is our 5th school in the past 3 years. It's not that we're bad or anything.

See, my family and I are vampires. It sounds crazy, I know. I couldn't believe it at first myself. I wasn't convinced until I figured out I could read minds.

My ''father'' Carlisle changed me in 1918 when I was dying of Spanish influenza. Then his wife Esme came along. Then Rosalie, Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. We all have powers in our own way. I can read minds. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel and change emotions. Rosalie has extreme beauty. Emmett is really _**really**_ strong. Esme is very motherly. And Carlisle has extreme self-control. We are al

Anyway, we were starting a school in Forks, Washington. We chose Forks because there is barley any sun. And when there is we go hunting. See, our skin sparkles in the sun, and if we went out in public like that our secret would be exposed and the Voulturi would come and kill us.

Anyway, my family came down and we went on our way. As soon as we got there we were bomabarded by students. I could tell Jasper was uncomfortable because he is our newest vegetarian. Oh, by the way we only drink animal blood instead of human.

I heard a loud truck engine about a mile away. The truck pulled in and a beautiful angel came out. She walked by and I could feel my eyes go from a golden topaz to coal black. I guessed she didn't notice since she just continued walking on by.

The bell rang and we hurried to the office to get our schedule. After we got them we compared. I had gym, music class, math, English, lunch, history, biology, then finally art. I headed off to gym. After I dressed out, I went to wait in the gym.

''Hi.'' Someone said to me with a nasally voice. I turned to see to a girl with _way _to much makeup on. _Hmm he looks so yummy. I can't wait to be with him. Maybe I can get him in the closet at lunch. Ya that would be nice._ Ok I am now thoroughly disgusted by her thoughts. Ew. I'm sure if Emmett was here he would be laughing his ass off.

''Can I help you.'' I tried to ask without throwing up. '' Your name is Edward right?''

''Yes.''

''Ok, Eddie. How would you like to meet me in the closet and lunch.'' _Oh I so got him now._ Um no you don't.

'' No thanks I'm not interested.''

_Oh he's trying to play hard to get. I get it now._ She was going to say something else but the teacher started the class.

After gym and a few more other –boring- classes it was time for lunch. I didn't bother to buy anything since I wasn't going to eat it. Human food just sits in our stomachs like rocks. It gets annoying because it slows you down. After a while you finally throw up.

I sat next to my family when Alice started shouting. Bella! Bella! Over here!'' she yelled. The girl was the one I had seen earlier. Her blood smelled simply intoxicating to say the least. Alice introduced us all. I found myself glaring at her for the blood that smelled delicious.

''Oh, don't mind Edward. He can be such a drama queen sometimes.'' Rose said. I growled at her. Bella asked us why we weren't eating. Alice told her that we weren't hungry. I noticed all she had was lemonade. She was very skinny. I found myself wondering why she wasn't eating.

The bell rang and I went off to biology. I got my slip signed and went to my seat and was surprised that Bella was already there reading_ Wuthering Heights._. I interrupted her reading to speak to me.

''Hi. I'm sorry about how I acted at lunch. I'm just not a very good people person, I guess.''

''It's alright.'' I was going to say something else, but the teacher started his lecture before I could speak. I tore out a piece of paper and wrote a note on. When it hit her arm, I noticed that she winced slightly.

_It's Bella, right? _I tried to read her thoughts, but I couldn't.

**Yes.**

'_I'm sorry about my sister. She can be pushy sometimes._ It's true. Alice once tore me out of the shower because I was late getting ready to go shopping with her.

**It's fine. In fact I can see me and her becoming good friends.**

_Ok, that's good. She'll be really happy to hear that. _ The teacher then came and I quickly hid the note from view. The teacher put on a video on about white and red blood cells. I pulled out the note and scribbled my question down.

_So, what do you have next?_

**P.E with your brother Emmett.**

_Good luck with that._

**Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. **I chuckled and the bell rang.

I went to art and listened to Emmett's thoughts. _Hey Edward. Ooo Eddie Mike is talking to Bella. _I found myself getting suddenly angry and jealous. _Don't worry though I'm going to go save her. _

When I saw Bella fall down I felt protective of her. I was still wondering why she winced when the note hit her arm. Is it possible that she is being hurt at home or she is inflicting the pain herself?

This girl is going to drive me crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**soA/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy. But, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

BPOV

It took up all my courage to just get out of the truck. I knew I was in for it. I haven't been late in years. The last time I was beaten nearly half to death. God, I hope that doesn't happen.

I sucked it up and walked to the door. I thought about running, but that would do me no good. I'm sure he would find me and literally kill me. I opened the door and stepped inside. I thought the coast was clear so I headed for the stairs to the safety of my room.

''Isabella, where do you think you're going.'' Great. He's drunk. That's not good for the situation I'm in. I sighed. ''Yes _daddy?_'' I made sure to emphasize the word ''daddy''.

''You're late.'' Gee, really? Didn't notice. I nodded. ''I'm sorry'' By the look of anger on his face I knew I had set him off.

''YOU FORGOT. HOW COULD YOU FORGET? I WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD TO A HOT COOKED MEAL. BUT WHAT DO I GET? NOTHING, ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING!'' He slapped me and I fell to the kicked me in the ribs and I heard a faint crack.

He picked me up and threw me against the wall. I slid down and whimpered in pain. I could most likely tell my ankle was at least sprained. He continued kicking me until he finally left. I felt relief wash over me as I thought he was done.

But, imagine my shock when he came back with a baseball bat. He laughed darkly as he brought the baseball bat on my ankle. I screamed in pain, for the ankle that was sprained. He continued to beat me. He beat me until the bat broke on my arm. He slapped once more before he passed out on the couch.

I crawled up the stairs to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see the damage. I had a huge cut on my forehead from being thrown against the wall. My arm had bruises and splinters from the bat. My ankle had swelled 3 times its size. I was going to have to stay home from school tomorrow so my ankle can heal properly.

I hopped in the shower real quick to clean up. I got out, got dressed in my pajamas, and let sleep over take me.

EPOV

I was right. Bella did drive me crazy. I decided to run home. I had Alice drive my Volvo home because she is the only one I trust with it.

The run home helped me clear my mind. But it didn't take Bella off my mind. I got home and went to my piano. I stretched my fingers over the keys and played. I played a new piece that I had just come up with right then and there. I quickly realized that I was thinking of her while I played. I knew that this was going to be Bella's Lullaby. I went up to my room to listen to some music. Debussy is my favorite of all time. Emmett says it's to ''classical'' but I tend to disagree. After all I was born in 1901. I let myself get lost in the music until I heard a knock at the door. It was Alice

''Edward, we're all going hunting. Do you want to come with us? Carlisle and Esme aren't coming with. Carlisle has a late shift at the hospital and Esme is doing some redecorating.'' I went this morning but it wouldn't hurt to go again. Not after today, that's for sure. ''Yes.''

I got up and met my family downstairs. We headed out and raced to the forest. Emmett and Jasper challenged me to a contest. Whoever killed the most wins. I let my nose guide me. I smelled a herd of deer coming this way. I drained two of them. Emmett and Jasper got the rest. I smelled my all favorite : mountain lion. I hurried so it wouldn't get away. I saw it and it growled at me. Like a mountain lion would scare me. It lunged at me and I caught it with ease. It clawed and snapped at me. I decided to put it out of its misery.

I quickly snapped its neck. I bit into his neck and let the warm, sweet, and sticky blood ooze down my throat. I got a few more bears and was satisfied. I looked down at my clothes. Now usually I am a clean eater, but today my clothes were torn and bloody. Alice would kill me. Well, actually she can't really kill me, but you know what I mean.

I raced back to where we were supposed to meet.

''Ok guys how many did you get? I got 7.'' Emmett said.

''8'' Jasper said. Emmett whined.

''9'' I said. This time they both whined.

They huffed and took off for home. Alice and Rose were laughing. I raced back home with them laughing also. When we got back home we found them playing video games, still pouting. I rolled my eyes and went to watch. All of the sudden I saw Alice's vision she was having at the moment.

_Vision_

_Bella was walking through the door. Beer bottles everywhere._

_She tried to race upstairs, but she was too late._

''_Isabella.'' A guy walked through the hallway obviously drunk. ''Yes, daddy.'' Ah, so this man was her father._

''_Your late.'' He said. ''I'm sorry, I forgot.'' Bella said. This apology set him off. _

''_YOU FORGOT! YOU KNOW I LIKE A NICE HOT MEAL WHEN I GET HOME. AND WHAT DID I GET? NOTHING! ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING!'' He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. He continued to beat her until he left. _

_Relief washed over her face but that soon vanished, for he came back with a baseball bat. He beat and beat her until the bat broke on her arm. He slapped her once more before he passed out on the couch._

_End Vision_

I had never felt more anger than I had in my entire existence. How could anybody do that to an angel? I then realized something.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N Sooooo how did you like it. My longest chapter yet. Hope you like it. Remember the 3 Rs: Review! Review! Review!**

_._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **Hey everyone. New chapter for you. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I'm starting to write a new story so I've been working on that. It will be called ''Patching Up''. So when it's up (which should be very soon) be sure to read it. Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning feeling very sore. I looked and my ankle and was horrified by what I saw. It was swelled up even more than last night. It was black and blue all over. I got up and tried to walk on it. It hurt like hell.

I sighed realizing that there was no way I was able to go to school today. I knew that there had to be a way to get in the shower. I grabbed a hold of my dresser for support. I limped my way over to the bathroom --making sure to grab things for support—and into the shower.

Before I got in I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye as usual. My arm was also black and blue, but it also had some splinters I didn't get last night. I pulled them out with only a little difficulty. My wrist was a tiny bit swollen but not much.

My leg was just like my arm without the splinters. And of course, you know the story of my ankle. My hair was matted with blood. I jumped in the shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I washed out all the blood and let the warm water soak my muscles.

I got out and dressed in my pajamas careful of my ankle. I took an orange from the fruit bowl and sat down to watch T.V.

I flipped through the channels not really paying attention to them when I found one of my favorite movies _Twilight_.**(I just had to put that in there. XD)**Robert Pattison is just soo hot. I was still feeling tired so a fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 5:04. Damn it! Charlie is pulling up on the driveway. Crap! Crap! I looked out the window and saw him bring out pizzas. I figured they were for him so I hurried upstairs to my room, just in case.

I was doing homework from yesterday when he called me down. I prepared myself for another beating. I was surprised to find him not drunk and friendly eyes.

''Hi Bella. I brought you some pizza.'' He held a plate out for me. I waited to see if it was a trick, but after a few seconds or so I took the plate. I took a bite watching him the whole time to see if he'd try anything.

He talked to me about what happened at school today. I told I didn't go. ''Why?'' I showed him my ankle. He asked how that happened. That's weird. He should know since HE caused it. But I didn't want to say that, for I was afraid that he would beat me. I told him I fell instead. He chuckled and shook his head. He went to watch the game and I went to my room to think about what the HELL is going on.

Did he really change? Or is this a trap? All these questions ran through my mind. It made me dizzy. I shook my head to clear it.

I tried to go sleep, but I just couldn't. I decided to peak downstairs. I saw no beer bottles so that meant(hopefully) that he was not drunk. At peace I finally fell asleep.

EPOV

How could I fall in love with a _human_? Her blood is just so appetizing. But it's just not her blood. It's her beauty. Perhaps she was even more beautiful than Rosalie. Bella also puzzled me. I couldn't read her mind. I also couldn't figure out how she puts up with all this abuse.

The fact that someone could hurt such an angel made me completely and utterly angry. It took all of my control to not go over there and beat the hell out of that _creature_. I can't even call him a man.

I just want to see her again. Hmmm I wonder if I would get caught climbing the tree in front of her window. So, that's what I did. I ran to her house and quickly climbed the tree.

I settled on a branch to watch Bella sleep. After a while I was unsatisfied. I just had to get closer to her. The window was ajar a bit, so I yanked it the rest of the way open.

I sighed as I watched my angel sleep peacefully. I reached out and touched her cheek briefly, before pulling my hand back quickly so I wouldn't get caught.

I sat on her rocking chair finally satisfied.

After what seemed like hours she began to stir. I quickly got up in to leave when she started sleep talking. ''Edward. My Edward.'' Those words brought a smile to my face.

No, I must not jump to conclusions. She might be having nightmares about me. After all, I did glare at her menacingly. But, then again I did make peace with her at biology.

I sighed in frustration as I was debating with myself. Who cares? I can't get together with a human anyway. It's against the "rules".

I watched a few more hours before the sun was starting to rise. I frowned in disappointment as I turned to leave.

"Edward, my Edward.''


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody, new chapter! I hope you read my new story there should be a new chapter very soon for that story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

The next morning I felt a lot better. The majority of why I was feeling better was probably because I received no beating last night.

I was still wondering if this was a trap or if he really changed. I forced that thought from my mind and went into my bathroom. My ankle was about healed so I could go to school.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Charlie was already gone. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and an apple. I hopped in my tuck and ate on the way. I pulled in the parking lot next to the silver Volvo.

I went to my English class and waited for class to start. A pixie girl sat next to me a few minutes later.

"Hey Alice.'' I greeted her.

''Hi Bella." She responded. Her eyes glazed over and she stared off into space. I waved my hands in front of her face saying her name. She snapped back to reality.

''Oh, sorry. I sometimes stare off into space.'' Her voice had kind of a sadness to it. _Well that was weird._ I thought. The class then began.

We were learning about Shakespeare. We were to read _Romeo and Juliet. _Oh, nothing new. I have already read it like 6 times. It was one of my favorites, so I suppose I wouldn't mind reading it again. After the teacher passed out the questions we were supposed to answer after reading certain chapter, the bell rang and I headed of maths.

Lauren was already there when I entered the classroom. I sat down and there was kind of an awkward silence between us. Or, at least_ I_ thought it was awkward. Then her annoying voice filled the room.

''What did I tell you Swan? I told to _stay away from Edward_." She slowly announced each word as if I was a two year old. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the teacher.

At lunch, I just got lemonade again. Alice invited me to sit over at the Cullen table. Everyone's eyes had sadness in them. I wondered why. Edward asked me to come with him outside.

''Do you have a secret?'' He asked me. Whoa, where did this come from? Does he know? I tried to be as evasive as I could.

"Uh, n-no. Why?" Oh, real smooth Bella.

"Look, I know you have a big secret. If I tell you my big secret, you have to promise me that you will tell me _your _big secret. Deal?'' Do I dare trust him? Should I tell him?

''Deal." He took a big deep breath and started with his big secret.

"My family and I are vampires. We are forever frozen at the age of 17. I can read minds, but for some reason I can't read yours." Was this guy kidding me? Did he actually think I would believe him? I started to laugh but he cut me off.

"You want proof? Well here's some proof." He ran to one tree to one that was a mile away. And he got there _fast_. He then took the tree and pulled it from its roots and threw it across the forest. Ok, now I believe him.

''Do you believe me now?" I nodded my head. " Good, now it's your turn."

I took a big breath and told him everything. After all, he told me his big secret, why not tell him mine. After I was finished, I could tell he was sad. But, I didn't want sympathy. And I told him just that.

"But, Bella, I'm not just sad because I feel sorry for you, but, it's because I'm in love with you Bella." His words completely shocked me. I was confused, happy, and confused** (A/N I know that I put confused twice. That was the whole point of it)**.

I was happy because I realized that _I _was in love with _him_. I was confused because, how could he be in love with a mere unpretty human?

''Me too." I said. He smiled and said, "And so the lion the lion fell in love with the lamb." I smiled and laughed.

"But, you don't have to worry about Charlie. He changed last night. Trust me."

''Bella, nobody can just change like that over night."

'' Just trust me, please?" I begged. He sighed and nodded. We went back inside just in time for the bell to ring. We headed off to biology.

We sat down and Mr. Banner told us we were doing blood typing. Ew, blood. I hated blood. But, it's worst for Edward, for he doesn't have _any _blood.

He called Mike up to demonstrate. As soon as the first drop of blood came out I started feeling woozy. Edward noticed and notified Mr. Banner. He told him to take me to the nurse. He carried me to the nurse as ordered.

After, the nurse treated me he took me to his car. ''Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm taking you home." He replied.

"Oh." That was my brilliant reply. I prayed to _god_ that Charlie wasn't home. God knows what would happen if he was and Edward was there.

"Bella, would you mind if I came into your room tonight to watch you sleep?" That was a weird question to ask, but then again he was a vampire.

"Uh, sure why not." He smiled and pulled into the driveway. Charlie wasn't home yet, much to my pleasure. I asked Edward if he wanted to come in. "Sure." He said.

I lead him into the kitchen where he sat down. I started making Charlie dinner just in case he was in a bad mood or he was drunk. I decided to make grilled chicken salad with tomato soup.

I was opening the can of soup when I cut my self. "Damn." I muttered to myself. I sighed and grabbed a band-aid. I looked over at Edward and he was watching me with curious eyes.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"That didn't hurt you. It was a pretty nasty cut." I looked down. He was right. It was pretty deep, but I have been through way worse. I told him that.

He was angry at that statement. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized. He sighed,

"No it's not you. It was your _father_ that made me angry." He spat the word father. I rolled my eyes and continued with the dinner. I was chopping up the vegetables when Edward picked another knife and helped me.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I mean, you don't even eat."

"It's quite alright." He continued chopping. I started heating up the soup.

About 25 minutes later, I had put dinner on the table. I could hear Charlie pulling up. I told Edward to take the back door. He laughed and told he would go out my window. He kissed my cheek and told me he would see me tonight.

I sat down on the kitchen stool and waited. Charlie came in and hung up his gun belt. "Hi, dad." He just huffed in response and started eating. That wasn't a good sign. At least he wasn't drinking. _Yet_, I thought.

I didn't feel hungry because I was still a little nauseous. Instead, I went up to take a shower. I dressed in my SpongeBob pajamas.

I went in my room and opened my window. I then sat on my bed and waited for Edward. Five minutes later he leaped through.

I smiled and sat up. He asked me if Charlie tried anything. I told him no. He sighed gratefully. He sat down with me and played with my hair.

Charlie called me down then. Edward tensed up, but I calmed him down.

"Edward, he is just calling me down, OK. Even if he does hit me _don't come downstairs_. It'll only make it worse. OK?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but I shushed him. After a few seconds, he nodded and sat back. I walked to the door of my fate.

**A/N:Soooo, how did you like it? This was my longest chapter yet. 4 pages! Woohoo! Now, I have been getting some reviews saying that I am going through the story too fast. I had to do this because of what will happen in the future in the story. You'll see eventually. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody, new chapter! I have a 4 day weekend so I can update more now. Yay!**

I reached for the door knob, unsure of what was to come. I took a deep breath and turned it. I stepped into the hallway, and down the stairs. I walked down the stairs, careful not to trip or fall.

I saw two beer bottles in the hallway. I hope he hasn't been drinking. But, you know how Charlie is. I took another deep breath and walked into the living room. He was laying on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Yes, dad? You wanted me." I said carefully, making sure not to say the wrong thing. He sat up slowly.

"Isabella." He repeated. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair. Edward was upstairs. Why did he have to do this _now_.

Charlie smacked me upside the head. He then pushed me to the ground and stomped on my legs. I whimpered, hoping Edward didn't interfere. He then picked me and threw me against the wall, and then passed out.

I crawled upstairs to my personal god. When I reached the top of the stairs, I stood up ignoring the screaming pain in my leg, and walked to my door. I made sure not to limp. I walked into the bedroom to find a very angry Edward.

"It was fine Edward, he only wanted to talk to me." I lied. I knew he wouldn't buy it, but why not try, right?

"Damn it Bella, I heard everything! I told you people don't change overnight. Bella, I want you to tell on Charlie and come live with me and my family." What? No. I couldn't do that to Charlie. No one would believe me anyway.

"NO! I mean no Edward. I can't do that to Charlie." He sighed.

"Please Bella. I don't want you to get hurt any more. When you get hurt, I get hurt. At least try. For me." I thought about it. Edward only wanted what was best for me. I nodded my head.

"Fine, but can we do it tomorrow, I'm tired." He came over to me and laid down with me. He hummed some tune that put me right to sleep.

EPOV

After I left Bella's, I went home to change and hunt. Alice ambushed me as soon as I walked on the door.

"Edward! How's Bella? Tell me!" I laughed at her hyperness.

"She is fine, Alice." My voice turned serious. "But, I'm really worried about her. What if she gets seriously injured? I'll have no one to blame, but myself and Charlie of course." Alice stopped bouncing.

"Edward, this is not your fault. This is _only_ Charlie's fault. This is his fault because he chose to do this to sweet Bella. Understand?" I nodded my head and went to go hunt.

I went into the woods and let my nose guide me. I smelt some deer along the thick part of the woods. I sneaked my way over to my pray and pounced on them.

After I drained them, I wasn't satisfied yet. So, I smelled the trail to see if I could find any mountain lion. I was almost to the border when I smelled them.

They were eating some little animal they caught. I quietly sneaked up behind them and snapped both their necks before they could turn around.

Finally satisfied, I went home to change.

After showering and changing, I ran to Bella's house. I climbed the tree that led up to her room. The window was opened so I leaped through.

Bella was sitting on her bed, looking adorable in her SpongeBob pajamas. She blushed and made room for me. I asked her if Charlie tried anything, but she said no. I sighed in relief. I was playing with her hair when her father called to her.

I tensed up, but she told me to calm down.

"Edward, he is just calling me down, Ok. Even if he does hit me, _don't come downstairs._ It will only make it worse, ok?" How could I just let her be beaten like that? I started to protest and she shushed me. She was right it would make things worse if I interfered.

She left and went downstairs. I heard them talking and then it was silent. Then I heard a _SLAP_. I got angry. Then I heard a bang. Then a whimper. I really did get really angry that time. How could anyone do that to such an innocent angel?

I heard snoring, which probably meant he passed out. A few minutes later, Bella came in. I was beyond angry.

"It was fine Edward. He only wanted to talk to me." Like she expected me to believe that.

"Damn it Bella. I heard everything! I told you people don't change overnight! Bella, I want you to tell on Charlie and come live with me and my family." Confusion crossed over her beautiful features.

NO! I mean no, Edward. I can't do that to Charlie." What does she mean? He has done nothing but abuse her. There's Bella for you. Always unselfish.

"Please Bella. I don't want you to get hurt any more. When you get hurt, I hurt. At least try. For me. Please." I pleaded her. She nodded her head.

"But, can we do it tomorrow, I'm tired."

I went over to her bed, cradled me in her arms and sung her lullaby to her until she fell asleep.

This left me time to think. Tomorrow, we would go to school and then go to the police station. Earlier she told me Charlie was off, so we could do it then.

After that, we would go to her house collect all her stuff and go to my house.

Knowing Alice, she already had a room for Bella.

But, just to be sure I took out my phone to text Alice.

But, as soon as I was ready to send the message I got a new one.

_From: Pixie Girl_

_To: Mind Reader_

_No worries Edward, it's all taken care of. Bella's room is all set up. I can't wait to play Bella Barbie with her!_

I chuckled and closed my phone. There's Alice for you. The fashion monster. I would try and stop Bella to go on one of those horrific shopping trips. My phone vibrated then.

_From: Pixie Girl_

_To: Mind Reader_

_Don't even try it Edward. You won't make it out alive._

I chuckled again and closed my phone.

"Edward, My Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright peoples this chapter is up. YAY! Finally. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I dreaded this day. Today was the day that I would go to the police about Charlie. I was also moving in with the Cullens. I was happy about that.

I think.

The bright side of this situation was that I wouldn't receive any more beatings. Yes! Anyway, I woke up in Edward's arms. I sighed in content. This was going to be a good day. Until I had to go to the police, that is.

I snuggled up closer to him, not wanting to get out of bed. I was about to fall back asleep when Edward spoke with his velvety voice. I loved that voice.

"Bella, love, we have to get up. We are going to be late for school."

"Five more minutes please." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid not. Come on now. After school we have to go to the police." He said that last part quietly. I groaned in frustration. I really did not want to do that. But, life is unfair sometimes. Karma is a bitch. For Charlie at least. What goes around comes around they always say.

I got out of bed very slowly trying to stall. Edward sighed." Love, come on. Don't try and waste time. It won't stop what's happening today." I went into the bathroom very quietly, not wanting to wake Charlie up. I don't even want to think what would happen if he found out about Edward. I shuddered.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a faint black eye. My head still had a red mark from when Charlie smacked me. my legs had huge bruises on them. Hmm, looks like I'll have to wear jeans. Oh well. At least I can wear a short sleeved shirt.

I undressed and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt good against my cold skin. It also relaxed my tensed up muscles. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and lathered my hair in it. I loved the smell. I rinsed and stood there in the warm water. When I finally decided to turn the shower off, I dried my hair off, along with the rest of my body.

I brushed my hair knot-free and went to my room. I expected Edward to be gone. So, I only went into my room with a small towel on.

Imagine my surprise when I saw him sitting on my bed. When he looked at me his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh, u-um Bella. I- um. S-sorry." He stuttered. I blushed furiously. I looked in his eyes to find lust. Wait, lust? He couldn't possibly. No, I am probably just imagining things. He told me he would be back. I was still blushing. And, I'm sure, if he was human he would also be blushing.

He leaped through the window, leaving me alone. I sighed and shook my head to clear it. I went to my closet and looked through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeved plain blue t-shirt. I slipped on some converse and went to my window. It was raining as usual, so I got my Twilight hoodie.

I waited for Edward on my bed. I wondered what to make Charlie for breakfast. Maybe I could make him a big and nice breakfast because it might be the last nice meal he'll have for a while. I was still contemplating this when my personal god came in. He kissed me in my forehead and sat down.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"What to make Charlie for breakfast." He rolled his eyes.

"Love, why bother? After all he has done to you." I shushed him before he could continue.

"Edward, it might be the last nice meal he'll probably have. I have to at least give him that." I protested. He rolled his eyes again and nodded.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I took out the bread and put two pieces in the toaster. I got the eggs out and cracked two in a bowl. I added milk and pepper and whisked them until they were mixed well. I pulled out two sauce pans and put the eggs in one.

While they were cooking, I got two slices of bacon and fried them. I flipped the eggs into an omelet and added cheese on top. I turned the bacon off and plated them on a small separate plate. I plated the omelet and toast.

The coffee was done then so I poured a cup and set it on the table. I got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice. Once the glass was filled with orange juice, I set it on the table about the time Charlie came in.

He sat down and started eating. He mumbled a thanks for the breakfast and slapped me before dropping his dishes in the sink. My eyes dropped to the floor and walked to the sink to clean up. He walked out the front door and slammed it.

Edward came in then. He looked a little pissed. Wow, that was the understatement of the year.

"Unbelievable. This beautiful angel cooked a wonderful meal for him and he thanks you by slapping you."

"He said thank you." I mumbled quietly. He laughed.

"Bella, please. He wouldn't know a good deed if it slapped him in the face. Just like he did to you over the years." His face softened when he saw my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry love, I just want what's best for you. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever got hurt like that again." I smiled and nodded.

"Ya, I know. Thanks. I love you."

"As I love you. Know we should head to school." I nodded and we headed outside to his Volvo. He opened my door like a gentleman.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a horrible British accent.

"You're welcome my dear lady." He said in a perfect British accent. I giggled and we headed to Forks High. Everyone gasped as I got out of Edward's car. Guess, they thought someone as gorgeous as Edward Cullen was, he would never end up with someone like me. Losers!

He walked me to my first class. He kissed me goodbye while everybody gaped at us. I wished they would stop doing that.

I entered and sat next to Alice. She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ok, Alice what did you see." Edward had told me about Alice's visions.

"I saw you in the room we decorated for you. You loved it!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, I see. What's it look like?" I asked.

"Nope it's going to be a surprise." I pouted. I hated surprises. Stupid future seeing vampire. Hmm, maybe if I-

"Don't even think about it." I once again pouted.

Class started and she was still bouncing in her seat. I smiled. Alice is always so happy. After class was over, Edward met me outside of the classroom. He walked me to math. I dreaded going to math because I sat next to Lauren. Well, this should be fun.

Not.

I walked in and sat down not paying attention to when she came in. I started reading and sneaked a glance over at her. I saw her glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Is that _all _she could do. I was taking my notes when a note hit my arm.

(**Bella/**Lauren)

I thought I told you Swan to stay away from my man 

I scoffed and scribbled my reply

**Your man? As far as I know he is my man.**

I will make your life a living hell.

What does she plan to do? Kill me with her glares. I guess she believes looks can kill. I ripped up the note and threw it away. Class was over then and Edward and I went to art. We sat down and waited for our teacher.

"How was math?" He asked me.

"Lauren said she would make my life a living hell because I stole her man." I made air quotes when I said the work "man". He looked a bit disturbed. I giggled.

"Ok, class, today we are going to mix paints for our creative color wheel." We got our supplies and folded our paper. Mine was all wrinkly and messed up. Edward's, on the other hand, was perfect in every way. He looked at mine and laughed. I glared at him and his stupid perfect paper.

We started painting and I have to admit, mine didn't look half bad. Edward's still looked better. I again glared. I guess Lauren's glares are rubbing off on me.

After that class and one more class we went to lunch. I bought a sandwich and lemonade. I guess I was starving because I gobbled it down in less than five minutes. When I was done, I sat back thinking about what is going to happen after school today.

I really didn't want to do that. I all of the sudden got really nervous then Jasper sent out calming waves. I thanked him. I asked Alice if she saw anything bad after school. She said no. That was a relief. We spent the rest of lunch period talking and laughing.

Edward and I went hand in hand to biology. Again everybody gaped at us.

"I really wish they would stop doing that." He laughed.

"Don't worry love, all in good time." I sighed. Maybe they will stop staring eventually.

Sure.

Mr. Banner came in and told us to start on an experiment. I guess I got sidetracked staring at Edward's beautifulness when I felt some burning on my hand. I looked.

Chemicals had spilled all over my hand. That's why it was burning. Edward started getting real worried. He called Mr. Banner.

"Oh, my. Bella you'll have to go rinse your hand off and I'll apply burn cream and bandage it. So, I rinsed my hand off and came over to him

"So, tell me Bella, how did this happen?" Uh-Oh. I am going to have to think of something real fast.

"Um, well I was looking down at my worksheet and I guess I got sidetracked." Phew. I got out of that one.

I made my way back over to Edward, who looked like he was trying to hold his laughter in.

"And what is so funny to you? I almost burned my hand off."

"Like I would let that happened. But, what made me laugh is that absurd lie you made up." Glad he found that so funny.

"I'm sorry love I couldn't help myself." I forgave him and went to P.E. Oh, I just can't WAIT for this. I dragged my feet over to the locker rooms. I dressed out and met Emmett.

"Hey Bells! How's it going?"

"Oh, you know the usual almost burning my hand off with chemicals. Like always." He laughed his booming laugh and dragged me over to the volleyball courts.

"Do I have to?" I whined. He laughed and ignored me. We played a few games without injuring myself for once. Except for you know, the few occasional trips. But, all in all it was a pretty good period.

I dressed out and waited for the bell to ring. When it did ring, I walked out to Edward's Volvo to wait for him. It was a pretty good day.

But, just wait until we get to the police station.

It's all going downhill from there.

**A/N: Just to make it up to you I made this chapter extra long. 1,953 words. My longest chapter yet. Woohoo! Oh ya! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Peoples! This chapter is up! Read and enjoy!**

I waited for Edward by the Volvo. It was freezing out. I couldn't get in because I didn't have any keys to. It didn't help that it was raining either. It must've been ten minutes before he finally arrived.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily. I was soaked to the bone. And freezing. He apologized.

"I'm sorry love, Lauren was holding me up. Sorry." Oh, how could I be mad at him. He accepted his apology.

"Before we go to the police, could I stop by my house and change?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long. I want to get this done as quickly as possible." I don't want to do this at all. But, I'm being forced to.

I ran into my house and up to my bedroom. I dressed into skinny jeans and a red shirt. I ran back to Edward's car. I got in and he took off toward the station. I went over the scene in my head. I would tell them what happened and get out of there.

We arrived and I stepped out. I was halfway there when I spun around and faced Edward.

"I can't do this Edward. I just can't." I sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my hair and comforted me.

"Love, you can do this. I know you can. And as soon as you're finished I'll take you home. To your _real_ home. One where you'll receive all the love you can get." His words of encouragement really helped me. I wiped my tears and went in.

When you walked in, you could see a girl behind a desk. She looked friendly enough. I walked over to her.

"Hello dear. May I help you?" She asked sweetly. I took a deep breath and told her. She gasped.

"Charlie? But, that man is so sweet. Could you show me some proof?" I sighed and rolled up my pant leg and wiped off my foundation to show my black eye. She gasped again. What is it with this woman and gasping?

"Very well then. We will have you meet with a lawyer in a week to press charges. And since you are still a child we will remove you from his custody immediately. We will also arrest him for child abuse. Thank you for reporting this. We will call you when we have a lawyer." I thanked her and walked out.

I collapsed in Edward's arms sobbing. He held me waiting patiently for me to get over my little breakdown. I composed myself and walked to his car. He caught up with me with ease.

"We already have your stuff at the house in your room we already set up for you." He said quietly. I smiled. At least he cared about me.

We drove to his house. I then realized I had never met his parents. I told him this.

"Oh, silly Bella, there is no reason for you to be nervous. I'm sure that they will absolutely love you. I do don't I?" He smiled his crooked smile at me. I almost melted. We pulled up. I suddenly got very nervous. What if his parents don't like me? What if I'm a burden? OK, Bella calm down.

We walked hand in hand to the door. He reached for his keys and unlocked the door. I gulped. We walked in and we were greeted by his parents.

"Hello Bella! We have heard so much about you. And it seems you're as beautiful as Edward says you are." His mom said. I blushed.

"This is Esme, Bella. She is a home decorator." I said hello.

"And this is Carlisle. He is a doctor." Ah, yes I've been to that hospital many times. I've seen him before.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You too." I said.

"Bella! Wait until you see your new room! You will absolutely love it!" Alice ambushed me. We all laughed.

"Hold your horses Alice. I'm sure Bella's hungry." My stomach growled as if saying yes. I blushed again. They laughed again and I scowled at the floor. Rosalie and Emmett came down.

"Hey new sis!" Emmett boomed. Wow, he was loud. I laughed. Wow, I was laughing a lot considering what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Edward? Could you take me to a fast food place or something? I'm starving." I asked Edward. Alice spoke up.

"Nonsense. We have plenty of food right here. We basically bought the whole grocery store. You know, since you're going to be living with us for a while, we knew that we were going to have to get some food. Now come on!" She dragged me to the kitchen.

The kitchen was HUGE. It had two stoves, two microwaves, a big refrigerator complete with a freezer, there was a toaster, and finally a coffee maker. My eyes went wide. Alice laughed. She went over to the refrigerator and opened it. My mouth dropped to the ground. That was a LOT of food. They weren't kidding when they said they bought the whole grocery store.

"So, what do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Um, how about some pizza and Gatorade?" I said.

"Coming right up." She smiled and got the ingredients out. I asked if she needed any help.

"Nope, I'm almost done anyway. Thank you for asking though." I shrugged and waited. About three minutes later, a plate with pizza was served in front me, along with a glass filled with blue Gatorade. I took a bite. It was absolutely delicious.

"Omigosh Alice this is so good. How did you learn to cook like this?" I asked between bites. She shrugged.

"I was human once you know." She said. I nodded. I finished my plate and drink. I was full to the brim. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Ok, now that you are done, it's time for you to see your new room!" She exclaimed. She took me by the hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Alice, slow down. I'm still very fragile compared to you." I informed her.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized. She slowed down to the point where I could walk beside her. We walked along the halls until she stopped at a door. She reached for the knob and opened it.

"I just know you'll love it…" But, her voice faded away as I took in my surroundings. This room was **beautiful**. It had a black smooth carpet. The walls were painted with a pretty violet. The bed had a black bedspread with purple sheets. There was a desk in a corner with a computer resting upon it. It had all my books above it. My closet had all my clothes in it. Hmm, I never knew I had some of those clothes before. Wait a minute..

"I bought you some new clothes. Don't worry they all fit."

"Oh." That was my brilliant reply. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. It was incredibly soft. I laid down and let the bed sink. I could fall asleep right now. 

"Hey Alice, do you think I could take a little cat nap? I'm super tired."

"Yeah sure, when do you want me to wake you up?" She asked.

"How about you wake me up in about a half an hour?"

"Sure, sweet dreams." She said before closing the door. I closed my eyes and in no time I was fast asleep.

_Dream_

_I was walking down the street when I saw Edward. I started to say hi but he cut me off. He grabbed me by the hair and told me to shut up. I shrieked in horror. MY Edward was doing this._

_He laughed darkly as he smacked me around. I cried and cried. How could he do this to me? He was MY Edward. My sweet Edward who loved me._

_He punched me in the stomach. I started coughing up blood. He punched too hard. He was still a vampire. He punched me over and over. In my face, stomach, arms, everywhere. I cried. All men are like this. _

_End Dream_

I woke up screaming. Everybody busted in. Edward came running toward me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him. He looked confused. Alice looked sad. I guess she saw y nightmare. All I know is that all men are scum and want to beat you. Carlisle came toward me then and I screamed the same thing at him.

"Everybody get out for a second. I want to talk to Bella." Alice said. Everybody filed out.

"Bella, I saw your nightmare. I know that you're scared and all, but nobody will hurt you here. Understand?" She asked.

"Alice, I thought the same thing when I lived with Charlie. I thought nobody would hurt me at home. And looked what happened. I'm here because of him." I sobbed. She came over to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm not forcing you to talk to Edward. But, in time you will learn to trust him. For now we will have the guys move out for a while. Ok?"

"Thank you so much Alice. I really appreciate it." I replied. I cried some more before finally calming down.

"Now, why don't you take a shower and come down stairs. The boys will be gone by then." I nodded and went to my closet. I decided on a nice blue blouse and skinny jeans. I grabbed them and went into the bathroom.

I locked the door really tight. Wait, that can't stop a vampire. Oh, well. I started the shower and undressed. I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my freezing skin. I noticed that my strawberry shampoo was in there. I smiled and grabbed it. I squeezed some in my hand and lathered my hair with it.

I washed it out and washed the rest of my body. I washed off and got out. I dried and dressed. I brushed my teeth and hair. I went downstairs after that.

Alice was right. There were no guys in the house. I sighed in relief and continued my way downstairs. The girls were in the living room. They all turned to me with sad and sympathetic smiles. I sat down with them.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine, I guess." I replied.

"If there's anything we can do let us know." Rose said. I smiled and thanked her. I paid attention to the television, not wanting to talk anymore. We were watching the news.

"Earlier today, we caught a man named Charlie Swan in his home. He was accused of abusing his daughter Isabella Swan." I turned off the T.V.

"Let's all do something together. Watching T.V. is overrated." I said.

"Ok, how about we go shopping?" Alice suggested. I hated shopping, but I wanted to be polite.

"Sure, why not." I said. She squealed and took us to her yellow Porsche. I got in the back she took off to the mall. She turned the radio on and my favorite song came. "Best I ever had" by Drake

Baby you ma everything, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big, bigga den u eva done it  
you be up on everythin, other hoes aint eva on it  
i want this foreva, i swear i can spend wateva on it  
cuz she hold me down everytime i hit her up  
when i get right i promise that we gon live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and i say the same thing every single time

i say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the...

know you got a roommate  
call me when it's no one there  
put the key under the mat and you know i'll be ova there  
yup..I'll be ova there, shawty i'll be ova there  
I'll be hitting all the spots that u aint even know waz there  
ha..and you aint even have to ask twice  
you can have ma heart or  
we can share it like the last slice  
always felt like you waz so accustom to the fast life  
have a thinking that he met you in a past life  
sweat pants hair tied chilling wit no makeup on  
thatz wen ur the prettiest  
i hope that you don take it wrong  
you dont even trip when friends say you aint bringing Drake along  
you know that i'm working  
i'll be there soon as i make it homeee  
and she a patient in ma waitin room  
neva pay attention to them rumors n wat they assume  
and until them girlz prove it  
i'm the one to neva get confused wit cuz..

Baby you ma everythin, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big  
bigga den u eva done it  
you be up on everythin, other hoes aint eva on it  
i want this foreva, i swear i can spend wateva on it  
cuz she hold me down everytime i hit her up  
when i get right i promise that we gon live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and i say the same thing every single time

i say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the...

sex, love, pain,  
baby i be on that tank shit  
buzz so big i could prolly sell a blank disk  
when ma album drop  
l buy if for the picture  
and will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister  
magzine paper girl  
but money aint the issue  
they bring dinner to ma room and ask me to initial  
she call me the referee  
cuz i be so official  
ma shirt aint got no stripes but i can make ya whistlee  
like the Andy Grifith theme song,  
and who told you to put them jeans on  
double cup love  
you the one I lean on,  
feeling for a fix then you should really get ya fiend on  
yea..just know ma condo is the crack spot  
every single show she out there rapping like a mascot  
get it from the back  
and make ya bra strap pop  
all up in ya slot until the hit the jackpotz

Baby you ma everything, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big  
bigger den u eva done it  
you be up on eBaby you ma everything, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big, bigga den u eva done it  
you be up on everythin, other hoes aint eva on it  
i want this foreva, i swear i can spend wateva on it  
cuz she hold me down everytime i hit her up  
when i get right i promise that we gon live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and i say the same thing every single time

i say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the...

know you got a roommate  
call me when itz no one there  
put the key under the mat and you know i'll be ova there  
yup..i'll be ova there, shawty i'll be ova there  
i'll be hittin all the spotz that u aint even know waz there  
ha..and you aint even have to ask twice  
you can have ma heart or  
we can share it like the last slice  
always felt like you waz so accustom to the fast life  
have a nigga thinkin that he met you in a past life  
sweat panz hair tied chilin wit no make up on  
thatz wen ur the prettiest  
i hope that you don take it wrong  
you dont even trip when friends say you aint bringing Drake along  
you know that i'm working  
i'll be there soon as i make it homeee  
and she a patient in ma waitin room  
neva pay attention to them rumors n wat they assume  
and until them girlz prove it  
i'm the one to neva get confused wit cuz..

Baby you ma everythin, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big  
bigga den u eva done it  
you be up on everythin, other hoes aint eva on it  
i want this foreva, i swear i can spend wateva on it  
cuz she hold me down everytime i hit her up  
when i get right i promise that we gon live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and i say the same thing every single time

i say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the...

sex, love, pain,  
baby i be on that tank shit  
buzz so big i could prolly sell a blank disk  
when ma album drop  
I'll buy if for the picture  
and will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister  
magzine paper girl  
but money aint the issue  
they bring dinner to ma room and ask me to initial  
she call me the referee  
cuz i be so official  
ma shirt aint got no stripes but i can make ya whistlee  
like the Andy Griffith theme song,  
and who told you to put them jeans on  
double cup love  
you the one i lean on,  
feelin for a fix then you should really get ya fiend on  
yea..juz kno ma condo iz the crack spot  
every single show she out there reppin like a mascot  
get it from the back  
and make ya bra strap pop  
all up in ya slot until the hit the jackpotz

Baby you ma everythin, you all i eva wanted  
we can do it real big  
bigga den u eva done it  
you be up on everythin  
other hoes aint eva on it  
i want this foreva i swear i can spend wateva on it  
cuz she hold me down everytime i hit her up  
when i get right i promise that we gon live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and i say the same thing every single time

i say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the...  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best i eva had  
best i eva had  
best i eva had  
i say you the you the

(Drake Speaking)  
uh..ah..yeah..see this type of joint yu gotta dedicate tu somebody just make sure they that special sumbody..ha-ha..Young Money..yeah...yeah...yu knw who yu are...I got verything  
other hoes aint ever on it  
I want this forever i swear i can spend whatever on it  
cuz she hold me down every time I hit her up  
when I get right I promise that we going to live it up  
she make me beg for it till she give it up  
and I say the same thing every single time

I say you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best I ever had  
best I ever had  
best I ever had  
I say you the you the...  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the you the best  
you the best I ever had  
best I ever had  
best I ever had  
I say you the you the

(Drake Speaking)  
uh..Ah..Yeah..See this type of joint you got to dedicate to somebody just make sure they that special somebody..Ha-ha..Young Money...Yeah...yeah...you know who you are...I got

I sang along all throughout the drive to the mall. I absolutely loved that song. When we got out we walked to the entrance.

Then I saw somebody I thought I'd never see again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while. I'M SO SORRY. Anyhoo, lets get on with the story!**

"Hello, Bella." I sneered at the person.

Tanya.

Back before I was abused, Tanya Denali was my complete and utter worst enemy. She always teased me. She used to call me ugly, fat, and pretty much every other mean word out there. I had my first boyfriend, Jacob Black. She stole him from me. I hate her with all my being.

"What do you want Tanya?" I angrily spat out. How is she back? She moved to Alaska with her family. I all but yelled out in utter happiness when I heard she moved away.

"Why, I just wanted to say hello to my old _friend._" She pronounced the word friend like she just tasted a lemon. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, why are you back? Shouldn't you be playing with the penguins." I said. She laughed.

"Well, it just so happens, my dad got a job here at the local hospital." Just great. Now, I have to deal with her? My life really sucks right about now.

"Who are your friends here? Did your dad finally come to his senses and give you up? It's only a matter of time before they come to _their_ senses." She laughed evilly. That really set me off.

"Listen, you stay the HELL away from my family, or else you will be in a world of pain. Got that? And FYI my dad is in jail right now. You would have known that if you read the news. Oh, that's right, you CAN'T read." She walked away in a huff.

"Bella, who was that?" Rosa asked me.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." And we walked into the wall. Alice dragged us to at least all the stores in the mall. I had my eye on a really pretty necklace that had a lamb and a lion attached to it.

"You want that necklace Bella? I'll buy it for you." Alice told me. I looked at the price. 353,723 dollars! I couldn't let Alice do that for me.

"Bella, money is not a problem. Why, I have over 400, 00 dollars right here in my purse." My eyes widened. She has that much money.

"Alice, I don't kn-" I started.

"We'll take it." She said to the clerk. I gaped. She cut me off! Oh, well.

"Thank you Alice, but you really didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense Bella. You are family now. People do nice things for families." She went behind me and fastened the necklace around my neck. I looked down.

It was so _pretty._ The lamb was facing the lion and seemed to be kissing it. It sparkled in the light and contrasted well with my pale skin. I spun and hugged Alice really tightly. I wasn't ever going to take it off. Ever.

"Let's go into Hollister." Rose dragged us toward the store. Well, actually she dragged me, for Alice and Esme were able to keep up with her.

We entered and I saw Tanya. I thought of a good way to get back at her. I turned to Rose and whispered her plan.

"Got it?" I asked. She giggled and nodded. I told Alice and Esme that we would be right back. They said why and I told them I would explain later. I followed Rosalie into the back of the store. We went into an employee's only door. She grabbed a Hollister work shirt and put it on.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Ok, here we go."

We sneakily exited and went over to Tanya. I hide around the corner and watched my plan go into action. Rose walked over to her and asked if Tanya needed help.

"NO! A thousand people already asked me that." She dramatically exclaimed. I snickered.

"Well it seems you need help with your fashion sense. Those clothes are ugly. No offense." Tanya looked like she was ready to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, I'll get you some help." Then she shouted, "Is there anybody that could help this poor girl? I would help her only I think this is an extreme case of bad fashion taste! I am not thoroughly trained to help this kind of case." That was the last straw for Tanya. She burst out crying clearly humiliated. By that point, I was doubled over in laughter.

I know you think I'm mean now, but she always made me cry when we were little. Payback is a bitch. Tears were coming out of my eyes. Everybody else in the store was laughing also. She ran out of the store crying. I was proud of myself.

Rosalie came over and patted me on the back. Alice and Esme came over. Alice looked like if she was human she would have tears coming out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard. Esme had a disapproving look, but you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Well done Bella." Alice congratulated me. "You are officially a Cullen now." I smiled triumphantly. We left the store still giggling.

We went to a few more stores before deciding to head home. That little prank had brightened my day a little. I was still sad about Edward and the rest of the boys. I wanted to believe that Edward wouldn't hurt me. But, I knew that wasn't true.

I had hoped Alice was right. That, eventually I would learn to trust them. Maybe I would and, then again, maybe I wouldn't. I sighed and got out of the car when Alice pulled up to the Cullen house. I was tired so I told everybody good night and headed off to nightmare filled dreams.

APOV

We needed to do something about Bella, and fast. She was having nightmares about Edward again. I desperately looked into her future, seeing if I could find anything good about her and Edward.

_Vision_

_Edward came near Bella, attempting to try to get close to her without freaking her out. She opened her eyes and screamed. He instantly backed off. She threw a vase at his head, trying to get him to go away. It exploded into a million pieces onto the floor._

_Bella screamed again and backed up into the wall. She tried to cover herself with the curtains, but ended up failing miserably._

"_Bella, love, it's me Edward. I'm not Charlie. I will NOT hurt you." He said. Desperation colored his voice. She screamed again and slid down to the bottom of the wall. _

_He sighed, heartbroken, and left the room._

_End Vision_

I cried out in frustration. It was so heartbreaking to see Bella in the state that she is in. We needed to do something about this. She believed all men were like her father. I sneered in disgust. How could someone do this to such an innocent person?

Suddenly an idea came to me. This idea has to work.

"Rose, Esme! Could you come here?"

This has to work.

Has to.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Ok, so here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

APOV

They frantically rushed into the room, obviously worried about Bella.

"Is something wrong with Bella?" They asked in unison. I nodded.

"Well, typically yes. I have a plan to make Bella trust men again. See, Carlisle is her doctor right? So, he needs to check her out to see if there is any more damage. If we have Carlisle walk around the house for a few days, without really coming near Bella, maybe she'll learn to trust Carlisle. Then, we will do the same with Edward, Jasper, and finally Emmett, since he's bigger." Their faces broke out in grins.

"That's a great idea Alice!" I smiled, clearly proud of my idea. Yes, indeed, it was a great idea. I did a little happy dance inside.

"So when should this plan of yours start?" I pondered this question.

"How about tomorrow morning?" This way, I would give Carlisle time to prepare. I heard Bella scream again. I winced, then sighed. This would be better soon. They nodded. I heard Bella stir upstairs. I told them to run where the boys were staying and tell them the plan. They took off running at full speed.

"Alice? Could you come here?" Bella cried weakly. I yelled up a yes and ran up stairs. "Yes, Bella? What do you need?"

"Could I get a glass of Gatorade and a piece of pizza? I'm so hungry and thirsty." I laughed. "Sure Bella, coming right up!" I ran back downstairs to get her food. I went into the kitchen, my speed a little slower, and opened the fridge.

I got out a slice of pizza and put it in the microwave. I got a glass, filled it with ice, and put in some lemon-lime Gatorade. The microwave beeped and I took out the food. I ran back upstairs and set it in front of her. She was watching television.

"Here you go."

"Thanks so much." She took it and ate hungrily. I watched her with a grimace on my face. How could she eat that stuff? I took her dishes after she was finished. I quickly washed them and raced back upstairs. I found Bella on the floor.

"Bella! What happened?" I asked frantically.

"This is what happened." Bella said in a shaky voice. She held up a note with a brick tied to it. I took it and scanned it. It was a note from Charlie.

_You think you can take my daughter away from me, don't you? Well, you can't. I will get Isabella back. You can count on that. Whether you like or not, my daughter will suffer again._

_Watch your back._

_Isabella Swan's Father_

The note shook in my hands. How dare he do this? We needed to do my plan _now_. I flipped out my cell phone and called Rose. I told her what happened and she understood. She told me that they would get Carlisle.

Of course, Bella couldn't know about the plan, or it would be ruined. I sat with her on the floor waiting for Rose, Mom, and Dad. Hopefully this would be easy and quick. Probably not. I heard the door downstairs.

"Come on Bella, let's go downstairs. Rose and Esme are home." I said. She nodded and came downstairs with me. I noticed Carlisle in the kitchen. Thankfully, Bella didn't notice. She started to go into the kitchen. Time for my plan to go into action.

Carlisle knew what to do. He went into the back of the kitchen, so he would be as far away as possible from Bella.

"Wha-What's he doing here?" Bella asked, noticing my dad. I secretly grinned. Time for action.

"He has been there the whole time Bella. And he has never hurt you." I lied.

"How come I've never noticed him before?" She asked. I smiled.

"Vampires, remember? We move fast."

She nodded slowly. "Promise he won't hurt me?" I nodded. She breathed out the air she had been holding in. "Can he still stay away from me? I mean he can live here, but away from me." I sighed.

"He is your doctor Bella. He has to check you." She shook her head fiercely. I rolled my eyes. She learn to trust eventually. We'll show her that no one in this family will hurt her. Carlisle smiled and inched forward. Not enough for Bella to notice though.

She still looked a little nervous. I smiled gently and leaned down next her.

"Bella, you have to trust us. No of us will hurt you. We love you way too much to do that. Especially Edward." She winced when I said his name. She relaxed and frowned slightly.

"I do trust _you_, Alice. I just don't trust _men._ Can't you understand it?" This time, it was my turn to frown. What Bella didn't know was, Carlisle was moving forward inch by inch, getting closer and closer.

"Haven't you noticed Bella, Carlisle hasn't hurt you at all. And he has been there the whole time the other guys were in the cabin they were in." Carlisle was about fifteen feet away from Bella.

"But I haven't been alone yet. I'm sure he is just waiting for me to be alone, then he'll pounce." I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright Bella, we'll leave you alone with Carlisle, then you'll see _he will not hurt you._" I slowly enunciated each word as if she was a kindergartener. She was about to protest, but we already left.

BPOV

Crap, crap, crap. I'm all alone with Carlisle. He will hurt me any second now. He hadn't moved from his spot though. He was probably waiting until I least expected it. Ten minutes passed. I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

He still hasn't moved when twenty minutes went by. Thirty. Thirty-five. Still nothing. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me. No, he won't hurt me. He won't.

I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. I trusted him.

"I trust you Carlisle. I do." This must've surprised him, because it took him a second to hug me back. Alice came waltzing in, clearly happy. I knew this, because she was smiling her ass off.

"Bella! You trust Carlisle! Yes!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her happiness. I went and hugged her. Her tiny arms wrapped around me.

"Now Bella, I need to examine you. I need to make sure that you don't have any serious injuries. Is that all right with you?" I hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding my head. I still wasn't sure about that.

He smiled in a gentle way. "Great! Let's go to my study and examine you." He said. I followed him into the room. Alice and Rose came with me. I was thankful for that.

"Hop on the table please. Good. Now, we'll start with your arms and wrists." He probed my wrists with his thumb and forefinger. I hissed in pain as he hit the spot where I had sprained my wrist.

"This is a pretty bad sprain. How in the world did it happen?" Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I remembered the horrible incident with Charlie and the baseball bat.

I swallowed three times to clear the knot in my throat. "Charlie came at me with a bat." I said quietly, knowing full well that they could hear me. Carlisle looked sad.

"Well, we'll have to put a brace around it. But, let's look at your legs. Oh my. Your ankle is way worse. Did the baseball bat do this?" I nodded, unable to speak, for the lump in my throat.

"You're going to have to be on crutches for a while." He finished his exam. I only had those two major injuries. He put the brace on my wrist and handed me the crutches. I held the tears back that were threatening to fall.

I hopped up the stairs to my room with my crutches. It wasn't easy. When I finally got up their I went to my computer.

I looked up _Charlie Swan Abuse Case._ There were multiple news articles about it. One particular one caught my eye.

_Charlie Swan has been abusing his daughter, Isabella Swan, since she was eleven. Her mother died in a car crash involving a drunk driver. Isabella claimed that he blamed her for his wife's death. She also said that because of this she has turned to drugs and alcohol. She said that she need help._

I gaped at this. That was a COMPLETE lie. I kept on reading.

_Luckily, she has found help. Charlie was found in his home and arrested. He was brought into custody. He is due to appear in court on October 17._

I read the last sentence over and over with wide eyes. That date is three days from now. I am going to have to testify.

"Alice! You have to come here right now." 


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Yeah, I hate these too. But, I AM VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I have a lot going on in my personal life. I will try to update my stories in these next 2 weeks. I AM VERY SORRY. **

**Check out my new stories!**

**-Lilly**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is chapter 15. Yay! So read and review!**

"What is it Bella?" Alice said rushing in. I pointed to the article on the computer monitor. She read it quickly and gasped.

"First of all, you didn't turn to drugs and alcohol. Second of all, how did I not see this coming? I'm sorry Bella." I shook my head.

"This is not your fault Alice. It's not your fault that you didn't have a vision. None of this is your fault." She smiled gently.

"I know Bella, but this ruins- never mind." She mumbled something that almost sounded like," That was a close one." I was confused. What was a close one? I shrugged it off. I still couldn't believe that I would have to testify against my own father.

I knew that a lawyer would be here, probably today or tomorrow. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I didn't know. I shook my head and shut down the computer. I laid down on the soft bed and put my hands behind my head.

My life sucks so much right now. Charlie is going to court. Edward would hurt me if he came near me. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't. Deep down in my heart, I knew I still loved him. Even if he didn't love me. Like a vampire would ever love a plain and boring human. What was I thinking?

I heard a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I said. Rose came in. "There is somebody here to meet you." She said. I nodded and climbed out of bed and followed her down to the front door.

Their stood a short bulky guy. He was balding. He had on a gray suit and tie. A briefcase was in one hand. He held out a hand for me to shake. I didn't shake it. He frowned, but then smiled a second later. The hand was pulled back to his side.

"Hello, I'm Steven Pearls. I am going to be your lawyer during the trial against your father. Your name is Isabella Swan. Is that right?" I nodded. There was something fishy with this man. I didn't like him one bit. Time to turn into smart-ass Bella. I like that Bella.

"It's Bella, not Isabella." I said. I glared at him. The girls could tell that something was not right with this man also. I walked into the living room, not bothering to tell him to come in. He followed me anyway. I sat down on the couch. He sat across from me.

I crossed my arms and faced him. "Well? Let's get this over with." I said. He nodded his head. He opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers. He placed them in front of me.

"These are papers for you to sign. By you signing them, you agree to be a witness." Steve held out a pen for me. I snatched it out of his hand and signed the paper. I knew my testimony would help put Charlie in jail. I passed the paper and pen back to him.

"Thank you. I will be back tomorrow to go over the questions I will ask you." And he left. Maybe he wasn't fishy after all. But I still wasn't sure.

"That was easy enough. I guess." I said to Alice, Rose, and Esme. They nodded. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))())))))))))(

APOV

This was NOT good. My plan would have to be put on hold for the time being. This sucks. I would have to wait until after the trial to put my plan back into action. I guess I could wait until then. Right now, Bella was in the kitchen, eating. I still couldn't understand how she could eat that stuff. It was repulsing.

I was watching TV. My favorite show came on, _Degrassi. I_t was a good show. Jimmy Brooks was my favorite character. The way he got shot is so sad. Oh well. Stuff happens.

Bella came in from the kitchen. "Watcha watchin?" She asked. "Degrassi." She squealed. "I haven't watched that show in forever! It was one of my favorite shows."

"I know right! Who is your favorite character?"

"Hmm, it's a tie between a Jimmy and Spinner. Which episode is this? Oh! This is the one where Spinner, Paige, and Jimmy go to driving school. I love this one!" She said. We settled in to watch the marathon of Degrassi.

After, she went back in kitchen. I followed her.

"That one where Jimmy got shot was so sad! Stupid Rick." She muttered. I nodded in agreement. She made a sandwich while I played with my phone.

"You know, Alice, that lawyer guy seemed pretty fishy to me." Bella said.

"To me as well. I just can't put my finger on _why._"

"To me, he seemed a little _too_ nice if you asked me." I pondered that.

"Yeah, he was. Interesting."

"Maybe, we are all wrong and stupid." I laughed.

"I think you have serious self-esteem issues." I said back.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Alice." By then we were both in a fit of giggles. We calmed down and went up to my room. We listened to my i-pod.

"Oh! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I said.

"Me too! Come on, lets dance to it. I'll sing." She offered.

"Ok"

**Drake "Find Your Love"**

**[Drake]**

**I'm more than just an option**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**Refuse to be forgotten**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**I took a chance with my heart**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**And I feel it taking over**

**(Chorus)**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and **

**I better find your heart**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love **

**Then nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**[Drake]**

**I'm more than just a number**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**I doubt you'll find another**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**So every single summer**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**I'll be the one that you remember**

**[Chorus]**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and **

**I better find your heart**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love **

**Then nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**[Drake]**

**It's more than just a mission**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**You hear but you don't listen**

**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**

**And get what you been missing**

**[Chorus]**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and **

**I better find your heart**

**I better find you love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love **

**Then nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**[Drake]**

**Too many times I've been wrong**

**I guess being right takes too long**

**I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do**

**But give all I have to you**

**And I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I bet if I give all my love **

**Then nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**[Fades out]**

"Damn Bella! You's got skills."

"Thanks Alice, but really, I know I suck."

"Seriously, you got self-esteem issues." She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me. I dodged it easily.

"Stupid future-seeing sparkly vampire."

**A/N:YES! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT! You can finally put your pitchforks down. I have returned from the middle of no-where! Woo hoo!**

**I know this chapter seems a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out, so I won't feel guilty *coughlazycough* later on. **

**I will probably start a new story soon. I am working on it now. So, excpect that soon. **

**Peace!**

**-Lily**

**P.S I don't own Twilight, Degrassi, or Find your love**

**P.S.S You should really listen to that song**

**P.S.S.S You should really also watch Degrassi, Good show. Jimmy Brooks is H.O.T. Ok, I guess I better shut the hell up.**

**For real this time,**

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok! This is the trial chapter. The BIG chapter if you will. Now, if I don't get some things right or I don't get anything right at all please, forgive me. I have never been at one or been through one. So, enjoy!**

_5 Hours before the Trial_

Today was the day. Today was the day that -hopefully- that my father would be put behind bars. Completely needless to say, I was nervous as hell. Right now, Mr. Pearls was going over the questions that he would ask me. And, he would question the witnesses to the point that they would cry so we would for sure, win. He would also object to every unfair question that the defendant's attorney would ask. He was positive that we had this case in the bag. I just went along with it and also hoped.

"Ms. Swan, did your father ever hit you?" That was one of the questions, obviously. "Yes." I replied. He nodded. "Good job Bella! You are getting more confident." He said. I shrugged. I still wasn't sure about this man. "Did he ever touch you in an inappropriate way, other than hitting?" He asked and I shook my head. This was going good so far. Hopefully this would flow as easily in the court house as it would here. Oh well, who knows?

_3 Hours until the Trail_

The hours were ticking by fast and easy. I was getting more nervous by each passing minute. I was starting to hyperventilate. The girls were trying to calm me. It was no use. Mr. Pearls left about ten minutes ago, saying he would meet me at the court house. We had went over all the questions, so that I was prepared and there would be no surprises by him. After he had left, I went into shock. I was in shock about my father possibly going to prison.

But, at least he deserved it. He deserved to suffer for the pain he caused me. He deserved to spend a good part of his life in prison for the fear he put through me. He deserved to live in solitary for the emotional discomfort I have to live with. His abuse was NOT my fault. It will never be. He will always be a cause for the hell I've been going through.

He deserved it all.

_1 hour until the trail_

One.

One more hour and it would begin. The trial would begin. I was no longer nervous because I believed in myself that I could do this.

"Bella, you can do this. It will all be fine. In about two hours, this will all be over. All over." I was mentally coaching myself. I know this sounds silly, but it helps me sometimes. Whenever I face something really big in my life, I mentally coach myself. It works, surprisingly.

"You can do this Bella, you can do this."

_20 minutes until the Trial_

We were driving to the court house. It was time to face him. "You will be great Bella. Just believe in yourself. Believe and you will do fine." Esme had said. I did believe in myself. I just wasn't so sure about Mr. Pearls. He still seemed suspicious. I asked Alice if she could see the outcome of the Trial.

"It seems as if it's undecided. If the judge puts Charlie in jail, he would be in for life **(Sorry if I get this wrong, it just has to go with the story) **but, if he doesn't then Charlie would go free and come after you." She replied. I nodded.

This is going to be a long day.

_The Trail_

It was time for the beginning of the trial. My lawyer went over the case one more time about ten minutes before it started. As I went over the questions in my head, the judge came in. The bailiff ordered us to rise. We all did.

"This court is now in session. I am Judge Carroll. I will begin with the plaintiff. Mr. Pearls, call your first witness." The judge said. He had thin white hair that went with his pale skin. He wore a large black gown that judges usually wore.

"I call Miss Isabella Swan to the witness stand." My lawyer said. I nodded and went up to the area next to Judge Carroll. The bailiff started to swear me in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Miss Isabella Swan-"Steven began.

"Bella. I would like to be called Bella, please."

"Right, so could you tell me what Mr. Swan exactly did to you?" What? This wasn't on the questions list. He said he wouldn't do this. It would put me through much pain. What was he doing? I quickly looked over to Alice and Rose. They looked confused also. I decided to go along with it anyway.

"Uh, I-I, well he, um, abused me. Frequently." I said in a shaky voice.

"Ok, when did all this start?"

"When I was about twelve or thirteen. I don't exactly remember." I said back.

"Can you tell me why this happened?" There it goes with the random questions! This wasn't part of the questions. No surprises my ass.

"Well, my mom died when I was twelve and my dad started drinking a few days after. He blamed me for her death. Said that I was the one who forced her to go shopping. His drinking then became a problem. He started coming home drunk more and more. Then one time, he came home _too _drunk. "I laughed with no humor. "He started yelling and calling names at me. I just sat there and took it. He can have a quite a temper when he's drunk. Then he slapped me. He then did it again and again. At first I thought it was nothing and he would apologize. But, after a couple days he kept doing it." Surprisingly, I didn't cry. My eyes kept dry.

"Alright then. Did Charlie ever touch you in any appropriate way besides hitting you?" Mr. Pearl's asked.

"No."

"No further questions you honor." WHAT? There was way more questions that ,for sure, put Charlie behind bars! What was he doing?

"Miss Swan, you may step down. Thank you." I nodded and stepped down.

"Before you call your next witness, Mr. Pearls, I would like to see some evidence." Judge Carroll said. He nodded.

"Mr. Carlisle Cullen has some evidence. He is Bella's doctor and adoptive father." Mr. Pearls said.

"Alright, bring him to the stand. Thank you, now can I see some pictures of Bella's injuries?" The judge asked him. The pictures were of my ankle, my wrist, and my other bruises. Plus, I had crutches and a cast around my wrist. The judge looked over them quickly and handed them back the Carlisle.

"Proceed."

"I now call my next witness, Charlie Swan." The security led him up to the area where the judge was. "Mr. Swan, is it true that you abused Isabella Swan?" Mr. Pearls asked. "Well, not exactly. I mean I slapped her a few times. But that was because she wouldn't listen to me." I quietly snorted. A _few _times my ass.

"So you did hit her?" Mr. Pearls asked.

"Objection! He already asked that." Charlie's Lawyer said.

"Sustained."

"No further questions." I gaped at him. NO FUTHER QUESTIONS! How is that supposed to help us? Something is up. And I want to know why. I looked at my lawyer with a look that said "WHAT THE HELL?" I knew he saw it, but he ignored me.

"I would like to call Billy Black to the stand."

Crap.

Billy Black was an old friend of Charlie's. They were best friends. His son and I also used to be best friends. So I knew Billy would have Charlie's back. This is not good. What is Steven Pearls doing? Wait a minute.

He threw Charlie a smile just now.

What did this mean? Suddenly, it all clicked. Steven Pearls threw the case because Charlie paid him to do so. I couldn't believe this. We'll never win now. Great, just great.

"Mr. Black, was Charlie ever the violent one?"

"No, not necessarily. But, when he's drunk, like Bella said, he can have quite the temper." My mouth dropped in shock. Billy seems like he's helping us.

"Do you believe Charlie is abusing Miss Bella Swan?"

"Yes." I smiled in joy. Because of Billy, we have a chance now.

"No further questions you honor." Mr. Pearls' voice had kind of a disappointment to it. I smiled in victory.

"I would like to cross-examine your honor." Charlie's attorney said. He nodded.

"Did you ever actually _see_ my client hit Isabella?" The smacked the smile right off my face.

"No."

"Would Bella likely to cause injury to herself like this?" What? That is not a fair question. I looked at Steven to see if he would object. Of course, he didn't.

"No. She is a very decent girl." I smiled in thanks at Billy.

"No further questions." Billy got into his wheelchair and went into the audience.

"Now it's time for the defendant. Who is your witness?" He asked the attorney.

"Isabella Swan." I once again got up there.

"Bella, do you love your father?" What the hell kind of question is that?

"Yes, well I did." He nodded.

"Why do you think he "hits" you?" His voice sounded like he put air quotes around "hits". I was beginning to get pissed off. I have had enough with these questions.

"I plead the fifth." I said, not caring if it made me look suspicious or not.

"Very well. Do you miss your mom?" How _dare_ he ask that?

"I plead the fifth." I knew he thought I was beginning to get stubborn.

"Does your dad miss your mother?"

"I plead the fifth." He sighed.

"No further questions your honor. I would like to call Charlie Swan to the stand." Charlie stood up. I glared at him as I walked by him.

"Charlie, do you miss your deceased wife?"

"Very much."

"Do you love your daughter?"

"More than anything." Bull!

"Would you ever hit her?"

"Never in a million years." Also bull!

"No further questions or witnesses your honor."

"Very well, I will now come to a verdict. This court is now in recess." Then he got up and went into a room that was in the back. I went over to my family.

"You did great Bella! We are so proud of you!" Rose gushed. I blushed.

"Thanks, but I found out a secret about my lawyer. Charlie paid him to throw the case." They gasped.

"What? How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Steven threw me off by asking questions that we agreed not to bring up. And, he cut the questioning short. And when Billy was called to the stand, he threw Charlie a smile." I said.

"That douche bag! I swear-"

"Rose! It's ok. Keep it down." Esme said.

"She's right. I'm pretty sure we won this case. You never know though." I said.

_2 hours later_

After two long gruesome hours, the judge finally came out.

"I came to a verdict. Now before I start, I would like give my sympathy to Bella Swan. I am very sorry you had to go through this. But, it seems like you have a good family to take care of you, which is why I find Charlie Swan guilty of all charges. Charlie, your sentence will be life in prison with a chance of parole in fifty. You will be going to Seattle City Maximum State Prison. This court is now adjourned. Good day." He banged his gavel on the desk and left.

I whooped in joy. Tears were streaming down my face. Security came and took Charlie away. Nothing is ever going to hurt me again. Then I realized something.

Edward isn't going to hurt me.

Never.

**A/N: So….. how did you like it? The big chapter. Yay! Bella now trusts Edward! Woo hoo! I will probably end this story in a couple of chapters or so. Please list your thoughts about how well I did with the whole trial thing. Again, sorry if anything was wrong.**

**-Lily**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody! New chapter! This will probably be the last chapter and the next one will be the epilogue. This story has over 17,000 hits! Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me! Now, let's get on with it!**

We walked out of the courthouse and to Alice's car. I really wanted to see Edward.

"Alice? Can you invite the boys back to the house? I want to see Edward." I asked her. She grinned.

"Are you sure Bella?" She replied. I nodded my head vigorously. She smiled again and whipped out her cell phone. She talked in vampire speed into it and put it back into her purse. She informed that they would be back at the house by the time we would get there. I smiled. I would finally be able to see my love again without being afraid of him.

We drove through the winding roads until Alice parked in the garage. I noticed a sliver Volvo next to us. I got out of the car and rushed inside, surprisingly, I didn't trip. I ran into the living room and saw my personal god. He saw me too and smiled that crooked grin at me.

"Bella." He whispered my name. I went over to him and crashed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist holding me closer to him. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away, gasping for air. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"I missed you so much." He said. I immediately felt guilty. I had caused him so much pain.

"I'm sorry." I said choking back tears. He tilted my chin up, so I could look at him.

"This is not your fault. You couldn't help it. It was your _father's _fault." He sneered at the mention of my father. His features softened and kissed me once more.

"Speaking of Charlie, did you hear what his sentence was?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Alice told me. This is so wonderful." He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and pecked him on the lips again. He turned it into a passionate kiss. I heard someone cough.

"As much as I like watching you two eating each other's faces off, I believe I have to give my little sister a big bear hug." That someone said. I squealed and spun around.

"Emmett!" I ran and jumped in his arms. True to his word, he gave me a big ass hug.

"Emmett, I-need-to-breath." He laughed and set me down. I looked over at Jasper. He smiled at me. I walked over to him and gave him small hug. I felt him hug me back. I let go to find Alice coming over to Jasper with a loving gaze. I left them alone, not wanting to intrude. I saw the same with Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle and Esme, so I went over to Edward.

I'm just so happy you are back. It was torture with and without you here." I said. He chuckled quietly. I smiled into his chest. We stood there for a few moments, savoring each other's embrace, until I pulled him upstairs to his room so we could be alone. I wanted to ask him something very important. I needed to hear his answer in private.

"Edward, I have something very important to ask you." I began. He nodded.

"What is it, love? You can know you can ask me anything." He said.

"Okay, but before you answer, hear me out." I said. He nodded again.

"I want you to change me." I said. He started to open his mouth, but I shushed him.

"Now wait a minute, you agreed to hear me out. Now, I want you to change me, because I think it would be the best to do so. It would ensure my safety. But, I also want to spend the rest of eternity with you. If you let me stay human, I would eventually die" I saw him wince, "Exactly, we don't want to that to happen. Nobody in this family wants that to happen." I finished. I waited for his answer.

"No. I don't want your soul to be damned as well. And you would perfectly safe with seven _vampires_ around you. And when you die, I would die with you." He said. I whipped my head around when he said that.

"You will not die because of me! You will not give up your life for me! Never! So that's why you should change me. What harm would it do?"

"Your soul would be harmed. I don't want you to give up your soul for me. You have a choice. Don't make the wrong one."

"I've made my choice! I want you to change me. I don't care about my soul; you can have it as long as I'm with you. I won't regret it. Please, just do it. I'll wait until the end of the school year if you want. Just do it." I pleaded.

"No, absolutely not." He said. Realization hit me. He doesn't want me. Edward doesn't want to be with me. That's why he wants me to stay human. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but it was too late, they were spilling over uncontrollably. He noticed and tilted my chin up, so I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I get it, you don't want me. I should just go." I started to get up, but I was gently pulled back down. His lips crashed to mine. I was surprised at first, but my lips started to move with his. He held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, leaving a slight pout on my face.

"Does that prove to you that I want you?" He asked. I nodded my head, still dazed from the kiss. He chuckled, but then turned serious.

"Look, I will change you, just not right now."

"Like, after the school year, you'll change me?"

"Bella…"

"No, that's my offer. I'll wait until graduation for you to change me. I refuse to wait longer. I have no family to lose, no nothing. So you might as well change me soon." I said. I was right too. I had no friends at school, except for the Cullens. My mom was dead and my dad was in prison. So I had nothing to lose. Why was he protesting so much? He had a soul. I believed it.

"Fine! Fine! I will change you after graduation." He _finally _agreed. I hugged him tight and kissed his face around a thousand times. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"Are you ready to become like a monster, like me?"

"You are not a monster. You don't kill humans. And yes, I am." I replied before continuing, "Are you ready to be with me forever?"

"I have been waiting for you for a hundred years." He said. I giggled.

"I've been waiting for you for seventeen years, I feel your pain. Well, sort of." I said. He chuckled. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to mine to pull me into a passionate kiss.

My life was perfect.

**A/N: Woohoo! The boys are back! Everybody scream! YA! Sorry this is so short of a chapter, I had writers block. But, the epilogue should be longer. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this. What do you guys think?**

**-LillyPad7890**


	19. Oh No! Not ANOTHER AN! Sorry!

**A/N: Ok! I know! I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I have a lot going on but I think that's all sorted out now. YAY!**

**School starts tomorrow for me. Blech. But never fear! I will still update as soon as I can. You will probably get an update from me tomorrow. I will try to update all of my stories but this one will definitely be updated tomorrow. So, look out for that. I am very flattered that this story has over 20,000 hits! You guys are awesome! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**-LillyPad7890**


	20. Epilouge

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the final of Bruised and Battered. Don't cry, because I think I will write a sequel. Vote on my poll for your answer. Now, let's get on with the final chapter.**

_Graduation_

Today was the day.

Today was the day my life would change. I would become a vampire. I would live for eternity with the love of my life, Edward Cullen.

All my life, I had been through hell. But, that's all behind me as I get ready to start fresh with a new life. Nothing would ever hurt me again.

"Bella! We have to get ready. We need to put on our clothes then our robes and hats," Alice screamed up the stairs. I got up from my bed and walked into her room that was across from mine. She grabbed me, threw me some clothes, and pushed me towards the shower. Pushy much? I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I stepped in the hot water and let it relax my muscles. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered my hair with it. I rinsed and repeated. I stood under the rushing water for a few more minutes before turning it off and grabbing my towel.

I dried off myself off and put on the bra and underwear she left for me. I blow dried my hair and put on the clothes.

They were a red button-up blouse. I had white shorts on my skinny legs. I had on black high heels. Wait, high heels?

I burst out of the bathroom, "Alice, there is no way no hell that I'm wearing this death traps," I pointed to my feet. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be a crybaby, I had a vision that you didn't trip today," She said. I pouted. She ignored me and led me over to her makeup station. She plopped down into the chair in front of the mirror. She grabbed the curling iron and curled my hair into ringlets. She left it down. She put the curling iron away and started on my make-up. She put smoky black eye shadow on my eye lids. She applied a little blush (like I even need it) to my cheek bones. She added a little clear lip gloss to make my full red lips shine. She yanked me out of the chair.

I then saw what Alice was wearing. She had on a purple tank top with a black skirt that went up to mid-thigh. And her white pumps pulled her outfit together.

We went downstairs and waited for the other Cullens. After a few minutes, we heard them coming down the stairs.

Rosalie had on a blue off the shoulder top and dark red skinny jeans. She had on blue high heeled sandals. Emmett matched Rosalie's shirt with a blue polo shirt and denim jeans. On his feet, were some white sneakers. Jasper also matched Alice with a light purple polo shirt. I saved Edward for last.

Edward looked stunning in his red polo shirt, blue jeans and white ACDC shoes. His hair was perfectly tousled like it always was. He smelled great with his cologne on.

"You look so beautiful," He complemented me. I blushed furiously.

"You're not too shabby yourself," I replied. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We headed into the garage. Edward and I got in his Volvo. Alice and Jasper got in the Porsche. And, Emmett and Rosalie got in his Jeep. We took off towards the school.

The parking lot was filled with students and parents. I was sort of sad that Charlie couldn't witness this huge moment in my life. But then I remembered all the vile things he had done to me. Besides, I had Carlisle and Esme. Edward took my hand and we walked over to the auditorium. Teachers swarmed us, trying to get everybody in alphabetical order. We all put on our caps and gowns.

I was next to Jessica Stanley, while the rest of the Cullens were way up near the front. I scowled at the floor. Jessica wasn't the quietest person around.

"OMG, Bella, this is so exciting! Our last year at high school and then we go onto college!" Jessica babbled. I forced a smile, but I'm pretty sure it turned more out like a grimace. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. The last thing I need right now is for me to make another enemy. I wanted to go out liked by everyone. Except for Lauren of course.

"Yeah, Jess, this is great," I said. She squealed, nodded, and turned back around to talk to another student. I also turned my attention to the front of the room. It was pretty crowded, so it was hard to find the stage. I tried to look for Edward, but he was lost in the sea of people.

"Alright people! Quiet down! We are about to start the ceremony," Mr. Green said. The crowd quickly quieted down.

"We are here to honor our senior high school students who, I hope, are going to college. Before we start, I would like Isabella Swan to give a speech," He said. I took a deep breath and made my way to the stage. The principal stepped down from the podium and I stepped up to it.

"Hello Spartans!" I cheered. The students made loud noises in celebration.

"We all know that this is our last moments together. We all have had ups and downs in our life, but we pulled if all together and made it a great school year. I know I couldn't do it without the wonderful teachers and staff here. I know I couldn't have made it without help from our peers and loved ones," I winked at Edward. "I mean, how many of you crashed and burned throughout this school year?" Everyone raised their hands. "See? How many of you made it through with the help of family, friends, hell, even teachers?" They raised their hands again. "What I'm trying to say is, that even though we may not all get along at some point, we all come together and help each other. That's what graduation is about. Not getting out of school. It's about making it out of here alive, with friends, and we can finally start our life. Thank you," I smiled and stepped down off the stage and back to my place in line.

"That was a great speech Bella! It was very moving and I understood what you were trying to say," Jess said. I actually smiled at her. Not some fake smile, but a _real _one.

Mr. Green started calling out names so we could get our diplomas.

"Edward Cullen!" He said. I cheered loudly. He smiled his crooked smile at me and winked. I felt my legs go weak.

"Mike Newton!"

"Yeah! That's my little Mikey-poo!" Mike's mom said. Everybody giggled while he turned beet red.

"Jessica Stanley!" I cheered for her and moved up, taking her place.

"Isabella Swan!" I walked up the steps. I could hear the Cullens cheering loudly for me. I took my diploma and shook the principal's hand. He moved my tassel on my cap and moved it to the other side.

"Good luck out there Bella. Nice speech," He said. I smiled widely at him and went to sit down.

After he called out everybody's name, we all stood up.

"Spartan's senior class of 2010!" We all cheered and threw our hats into the air. People moved around to get to their family.

"You did great, love," Edward said, coming over to me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks, I was working on it forever. Can you believe that we are out of school?"

"But, when you are changed, after you've learned self-control, we have to go back," He said. I forgot about that part. Damn.

"Oh well, as long as I'm with you, nothing can bother me," I said. He smiled my favorite lopsided smile and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Come on, let's go home, so I can spend the rest of eternity with you," He said. I nodded and followed him. I was getting nervous about the whole venom deal. I was afraid that it would hurt a lot.

"Edward? Will the venom hurt?" I asked carefully, afraid of the answer. He sighed.

"Yes, it will hurt immensely. Try having the worst pain of your life, only doubled like a thousand times," He said. I frowned, but then I smiled again.

"But, it will be worth it in the end," By the time I finished that sentence, we were back out the house.

"So, are we doing this right now?" I asked. He nodded and led me up to Carlisle's study. There was a table in the middle of the room for me to lie down on. I did.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to work. Once I have bitten you, Carlisle will immediately fill you with morphine. That's so the pain won't be as bad. The change will last three days. I will stay with you from beginning to end. Not moving by your side until you have woken up. Okay?" He said. I nodded and relaxed on the table. Carlisle came in and sat down on the other side of me.

Edward lowered his lips onto mine one last time before he moved to my neck. His lips searched it before saying, "I'm going to bite now okay?" He said. I nodded and squeezed his hand in mine. He kissed my neck one last time, before sinking his teeth into it. I screamed at the pain.

The internal fire had begun.

**A/N: Annnnnnd that is it! This story is over! Woohoo! Now, I have noticed that not many people had voted on my poll. Vote! I want to know if you guys want a sequel or not! **

**I will probably update my other stories tomorrow. So, be sure to look out for that!**

**School was, believe it or not, AWESOME! I love my science teacher. He is really funny and cool. My band teacher is also really cool too. My social studies teacher was BO-RING. She had a monotone voice that made you want to bang your head repeatedly on the desk XD. I should go now.**

**Peace!**

**-LillyPad7890**


End file.
